Hogwart's Most Embarrasing Moments
by Inspector-Javert
Summary: I just posted Colin Creevey's horror story. Poor Colin! What happens when he goes Trick-or-Treating with Ginnyand his friends? Find out, and read the rest of these poor kids' stories!
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am writing the best of Hogwarts most Embarrassing Moments. I so far have Hannah Abbott and Ron Weasley. I would like to remind you that I don't own any of this except for the plot. I tried to make this as realistic as I could without going out of the magical Harry Potter atmosphere.  
  
I hope you like this. A lot of my friends said that they were really funny. I would personally die if any of this stuff happened to me.  
  
Also, I would like to explain the rating, which is PG. I rated it PG because it has a few bad words in it, and it would not be appropriate if I rated this story G.  
  
Please review my story. I never get very many reviews and I don't know why. The most reviews I got on one story was 4 and two were from the same person, one didn't mention the story at all, and the other one was mostly a flame but I appreciated it.  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
-Inspector-Javert 


	2. Hannah's Story

Hannah's Story  
  
Okay. So anyway.I was in my room with a certain.boy that I.like, who's name will not be mentioned.but let's say R. Weasley. No, that's too obvious. Let's say Ron W.. You can edit that out, right? Damn! Anyway, I was sitting on my desk chair and he was on my bed. Suddenly my stomach really hurt and then I felt something.some sort of liquid.  
  
I looked at the material on the chair behind me. It was wet. With blood. There was blood all over the chair. I can't believe I didn't realize it! I started to cry. Ron asked me what was wrong, and I didn't say anything. Then he saw blood on my pants and ran out of my room. I ran into the bathroom, got necessary equipment and changed into clean clothes! I, needless to say, put checkmarks on my calendar when the time comes now! 


	3. Ron's Story

Ron's Story  
  
Okay. One day I was walking to Potions class when I realized I really had to go to the bathroom. I thought I could brave the hour. When I arrived, however, I found out from Hermione that this was going to be a double lesson. I started to walk to the bathroom, but when I stood up, the bell rang. I was panicked. I didn't help when Snape moved Harry, Hermione, and me to the front of the room. I kept squirming around. Evil Snape must have noticed my apparent discomfort when he started teaching us about how to tell the difference between different animal biles.  
  
I was squirming more than ever. I had to go so bad I thought I might cry. Hermione, on my left, gave me a funny look. Harry did, too. I bit my lip. As they stared at me, and Snape poured liquid into another glass, I felt like I was going to explode.  
  
Then it happened. I felt warmth through my underwear, pants, robes, and cloak. A wet spot formed on my cloak. Some splashed off of my chair. I had-gulp-wet my pants! I burst into tears and Snape waited forty minutes to send me to Madam Pomfrey. I cried the rest of the class, while everyone else laughed at me! 


	4. Draco's Story

Draco's Story  
  
This has got to be my most embarrassing moment ever. One day, I was sitting in McGonagall's booooring class and then I must have started thinking about this girl---who's name shall not be mentioned. Then erm-I didn't know what happened, but that bitchy teacher looked at the laughing class, then at me, confused. Then she looked down a bit and then said "Tranfsiguring beetles into buttons isn't that exciting. Or---maybe it is-- -I'll try to make my lessons less exciting, Mr. Malfoy.." I felt my face burning and knew I was blushing furiously. I wanted to cry, but I have Malfoy family self control and didn't---until I left the classroom 


	5. Hermione's Story

Hello. Sorry I haven't posted for a long time, but I couldn't think of too many embarrassing things for the HP characters to do.  
  
There was a little confusion with Draco's Story. Well, to put things appropriately and simply. (sort of) Remember how McGonagall said "Transfiguration isn't THAT exciting" and how Malfoy was thinking of a GIRL??? He had an erection. In other words, he was thinking about a girl he was sexually attracted to. I'm sorry. That one was a bit inappropriate.  
  
I promise that this one has nothing to do with bodily functions, but I swear you will DIE!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Inspector-Javert  
  
(Ronald4UWeasley@aol.com)  
  
Hermione's Story  
  
Well, I was in a HUGE play. It was in a big theatre and I tried out for the lead role. I didn't get the part, and I had one line. However, when I bought the practise cassette, I said all of her lines. I was pretty good, but I knew that the girl they picked must have been better.  
  
On opening night, I was on stage, and I heard her first cue. Out of pure reflex, I jumped up to her cued position and said her lines. The audience went quiet and the girl gave me the dirtiest look you've ever seen. I burst into tears and ran to the back of the stage.  
  
On top of that, I forgot my line because I was concentrating on her lines when I practised! 


	6. Harry's Story

A/N:OMG! Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time!!! I promise from now on to be a good little girl and post more stuffs. I ran out of ideas for a while without repeating something happening. So now I'm actually going to post a few more chapters. ENJOY!!!  
  
Harry's Story:  
  
All right. So, picture this. I was in Hogsmeade when I saw-gulp-Cho Chang.the Ravenclaw Seeker. I was just thinking about how amazingly beautiful her eyes were and I ran into a display case full of rare crystal teacups. She looked at me and tapped all her friends on the shoulder and pointed to me. I was so embarrassed, and then I had to pay for all of them! I almost started to cry, and that's not like me! I'll never win another Quidditch match against her again! 


	7. Neville's Story

A/N: Okay this is the second story I'm posting today. It's not as good as the other ones, but I actually did this once. It doesn't seem embarrassing, but you try doing this to someone on accident. (Of course it wasn't exactly like this, but you get the picture.)  
  
Neville's Story  
  
I was walking to Herbology and I saw my friend, Hannah. I was trying to catch up to her. Finally, I did and I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "hello, Hannah!" The girl turned around and I realized she wasn't Hannah. It was another blonde girl from Slytherin. She gave me a look of pure evil and pushed me away into the crowd, knocking me backward. I knocked another few people down, and they gave me looks identical to her's. It turns out I got lost in a crowd of Slytherins. When I finally did find Hannah, I was in tears and my eyes and nose were red from crying. Hannah comforted me and told me it was okay, but I still don't tap people on the shoulder anymore, particularly not Hannah. 


	8. Justin's Story

A/N-Okay sorry I didn't post much stuffs, but from now on I promise to be a good little girl and post more stuffs. *Smiles* Anywayz, I'm running out of ideas and characters!!!!  
  
Justin's Story  
  
All right, I was sitting in the Hufflepuff Common Room with my fellow Hufflepuffs. I was talking to Hannah Abbott, (I believe she's posted here). Anyway, I was telling her what a marvelous Christmas Feast it had been, when My voice went really, really high all of a sudden. Hannah giggled a little bit. But me, being sensitive and amazingly ignorant of what was going on, almost started to cry. Hannah must have sensed that, (bless her) and she came and put her arm around me. I asked her if she knew what was going on, (my voice croaking terribly, of course) and she told me that my voice was changing. My eyes filled up with tears. Not only did I like my voice, but I was crying in front of Hannah. She didn't mind, however, but now everyone thinks I'm shy because I don't talk and don't want them to hear my voice changing! 


	9. Colin's Story

A/N-Okay, this is NOT disgusting and it's a Colin/Ginny. I apologize or the last story. It WAS gross, I know, but I seriously was out on ideas. Sorry. Enjoy my new one and I hope to regain your trust.  
  
Colin's Story Well, I am a twelve-year-old boy who gets too scared too easily. Only one person has ever stood by me, and her name is Ginny, and she is beautiful. I have had a crush on her for the longest time.  
  
On Halloween, I went Trick-or-Treating with my friends. Ginny looked extremely uncomfortable because she was the only girl. I felt bad for her and walked with her. She was dressed like a blue cat person, and I was just in a suit because I hadn't bought a costume.  
  
Anyway, when we came to this really freaky-looking house, Ginny was shaking like mad. I put my arm around her and she gripped my arm and shook even more. There were graves all over the yard and mechanical dummies all over the place that jumped out at us. Ginny and I screamed at all of them. As the time passed, and it seemed like we had been walking forever, we got to the door. Somebody sprang out at us. I screamed, and got so scared that I started crying.  
  
All the guys were laughing, but Ginny kissed me on the cheek and told me to just ignore them. I hugged her, crying into her shoulder because I was still scared and so embarrassed. Sometimes, I guess, it's good to have girl friends that care about you. A lot. 


End file.
